The present invention relates to an indane derivative having bradycardia activity and is used for treating cardiac insufficiency in mammals inclusive of human being.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Sho 63-264445 discloses that an indane derivative have strong affinity to an opiate-acceptor, especially xcexa-acceptor and have neutral sadation property. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 2-141 discloses a certain kind of indane derivative which has an activity of loosing smooth muscle. However, the both publications do not refer to the possibility of treating the cardiac insufficiency on the basis of bradycardia activity.
The cardiac insufficiency which is in a state of insufficient function of heart is a disease which is based on the depression of contraction of heart muscles. As a treatment therefor, it has been clinically used medicines for reinforcing the contraction of cardiac muscles. However, these medicines have such a problem that heart muscles energy is excessively consumed on the basis of the increase of the heart rate and thus, they have had problems to be solved with respect to effects to improve life recuperation after administration of these medicines in a long period of time. It has been, therefore, desired to develop medicines which reduce load in consumption of heart muscle energy by reducing heart rate (i.e., bradycardia activity).
As a result that the present inventors have intensively studied indane derivatives, they found out that the compounds of the following formula (I) have strong bradycardia activity and they are useful as a medicine for treating insufficient cardiac disorders, whereby completing the present invention.
The present invention relates to indane derivatives of formula (I):

(wherein R1 represents hydrogen atom, halogen atom, C1-6 alkyl group (said alkyl group is unsubstituted or substituted by halogen atom, carboxyl group, C1-6 alkoxy group, C2-6 alkoxycarbonyl group, hydroxyl group, formyl group, cyano group or nitro group), C1-6 alkoxy group {said alkoxy group is unsubstituted or substituted by halogen atom, carboxyl group, C2-6 alkoxycarbonyl group, hydroxyl group, phenyl group (said phenyl group is unsubstituted or substituted by halogen atom, hydroxyl group, C1-4 alkyl group or C1-4 alkoxy group), formyl group, cyano group or nitro group}, C3-6 cycloalkyl group {said cycloalkyl group is unsubstituted or substituted by halogen atom, carboxyl group, C2-6 alkoxycarbonyl group, hydroxyl group, C1-6 alkoxy group, phenyl group (said phenyl group is unsubstituted or substituted by halogen atom, hydroxyl group, C1-4 alkyl group or C1-4 alkoxy group), formyl group, cyano group or nitro group}, nitro group, cyano group, formyl group, carboxyl group, hydroxyl group, formamide group, cyanamide group, amino group, C1-6 alkylamino group, di C1-6 alkylamino group (said alkylamino group and di C1-6 alkylamino group is unsubstituted or substituted by halogen atom, carboxyl group, C2-6 alkoxycarbonyl group, hydroxyl group, formyl group, cyano group or nitro group), C1-6 alkylcarbonylamino group, C1-6 alkylsulfonylamino group, aminocarbonyl group, C1-6 alkylaminocarbonyl group, di C1-6 alkylaminocarbonyl group, C1-6 alkylcarbony group, C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl group, C1-6 alkylcarbonyloxy group, C1-6 alkylurea group, C1-6 alkylthiourea group, aryl C1-6 alkylamino group, di(aryl C1-6 alkyl)amino group, arylcarbonylamino group, aryl C1-6 alkylcarbonylamino group, arylsulfonylamino group, aryl C1-6 alkylsulfonylamino group, aryl C1-6 alkylaminocarbonyl group, di(aryl C1-6 alkyl)aminocarbonyl group, arylcarbonyl group, aryl C1-6 alkylcarbonyl group, aryloxycarbonyl group, aryl C1-6 alkyloxycarbonyl group, arylcarbonyloxy group, aryl C1-6 alkylcarbonyloxy group, arylurea group, aryl C1-6 alkylurea group, arylthiourea group or aryl C1-6 alkylthiourea group {all of said aryl C1-6 alkylamino group, di(aryl C1-6 alkyl)amino group, arylcarbonylamino group, aryl C1-6 alkylcarbonylamino group, arylsulfonylamino group, aryl C1-6 alkylsulfonylamino group, aryl C1-6 alkylaminocarbonyl group, di(aryl C1-6 alkyl)aminocarbonyl group, arylcarbonyl group, aryl C1-6 alkylcarbonyl group, aryloxycarbonyl group, aryl C1-6 alkyloxycarbonyl group, arylcarbonyloxy group, aryl C1-6 alkylcarbonyloxy group, arylurea group, aryl C1-6 alkylurea group, arylthiourea group and aryl C1-6 alkylthiourea group are unsubstituted or substituted by halogen atom, carboxyl group, C2-6 alkoxycarbonyl group, hydroxyl group, C1-6 alkoxy group, phenyl group (said phenyl group is unsubstituted or substituted by halogen atom, hydroxyl group, C1-4 alkyl group or C1-4 alkoxy group), formyl group, cyano group or nitro group};
R2 and R3 each independently represent C1-6 alkyl group (said alkyl group is unsubstituted or substituted by halogen atom, C1-6 alkoxy group or hydroxyl group), or R2 and R3 taken together with the carbon atom to which they are bonded form C3-6 cycloalkyl group;
R4 represents hydroxyl group or C1-6 alkylcarbonyloxy group, or form a bond together with R5, or represents oxygen atom together with R5;
R5 represents hydrogen atom, or forms a bond together with R4, or represents oxygen atom together with R4;
R6 represents hydrogen atom, hydroxyl group, C1-6 alkoxy group, C1-6 alkylcarbonyloxy group or NR7R8 {said R7 and R8 each independently represent hydrogen atom, C1-6 alkyl group, C2-6 alkenyl group, C2-6 alkynyl group, C3-6 cycloalkyl group (all of said alkyl group, alkenyl group, alkynyl group and cycloalkyl group are unsubstituted or substituted by halogen atom, carboxyl group, C2-6 alkoxycarbonyl group, hydroxyl group, C1-6 alkoxy group, phenyl group (said phenyl group is unsubstituted or substituted by halogen atom, hydroxyl group, C1-4 alkyl group, C1-4 alkoxy group, formyl group, cyano group, nitro group, amino group, C1-6 alkylamino group or di C1-6 alkylamino group)) or phenyl group (said phenyl group is unsubstituted or substituted by halogen atom, hydroxyl group, C1-4 alkyl group or C1-4 alkoxy group), or
R7 and R8 taken together represents 1,4-butylene, 1,5-pentylene (said butylene and pentylene are each unsubstituted or substituted by C1-4 alkyl group, phenyl group (said phenyl group is unsubstituted or substituted by halogen atom, hydroxyl group, C1-4 alkyl group or C1-4 alkoxy group), halogen atom, hydroxyl group, C1-4 alkoxy group or C1-6 alkylcarbonyloxy group) or (CH2)1X1(CH2)p (1 and p mean each 1, 2 or 3 while the sum of them becomes 3, 4 or 5; X1 represents oxygen atom, sulfur atom or NR14 (R14 is unsubstituted or substituted by hydrogen atom, C1-4 alkyl group or phenyl group (said phenyl group is unsubstituted or substituted by halogen atom, hydroxyl group, C1-4 alkyl group or C1-4 alkoxy group)), or
R7 and R8 taken together with nitrogen atom to which they are bonded form pyrrolyl group, pyrazolyl group, imidazolyl group, 1,2,3-triazolyl group, 1,2,4-triazolyl group or 1,2,3,4-tetrazolyl group which is unsubstituted or substituted by R15 (R15 has the same meanings as defined in R10};
n means 0 or an integer of 1 to 4;
X represents Cxe2x95x90O, CH2, SO2 or NR16 (R16 has the same meanings as defined in R14);
Y represents NR17 (R17 has the same meanings as defined in R14) when X is Cxe2x95x90O, CH2 or SO2 and represents Cxe2x95x90O when X is NR16;
Z is absent when Y represents NR17 or represents NR18 (R18 has the same meanings as defined in R14) when Y is Cxe2x95x90O;
W represents

xe2x80x83{wherein R9 represents hydrogen atom, halogen atom, C1-6 alkyl group (said alkyl group is unsubstituted or substituted by halogen atom or C1-6 alkoxy group), C1-6 alkoxy group (said alkoxy group is unsubstituted or substituted by halogen atom), phenyl group (said phenyl group is unsubstituted or substituted by halogen atom, hydroxyl group, C1-4 alkyl group or C1-4 alkoxy group), hydroxyl group, nitro group, cyano group, formyl group, formamide group, amino group, C1-6 alkylamino group, di C1-6 alkylamino group, C1-6 alkylcarbonylamino group, C1-6 alkylsulfonylamino group, aminocarbonyl group, C1-6 alkylaminocarbonyl group, di C1-6 alkylaminocarbonyl group, C1-6 alkylcarbony group, C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl group, aminosulfonyl group, C1-6 alkylsulfonyl group, carboxyl group or arylcarbonyl group;
m is an integer of 1 to 3; and R9 may be the same or different when m is 2 or 3;
R12 represents hydrogen atom or C1-4 alkyl group}], or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
The compounds of the present invention have strong activity of reducing the heart rate and are useful for improving cardiac functions and therefore, they are usable as medicines for treating cardiac insufficiency.
The substituents in the compounds of the formula (I) will be explained in more detail hereunder.
In this specification, xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d means normal, xe2x80x9cixe2x80x9d does iso, xe2x80x9csxe2x80x9d does secondary, xe2x80x9ctxe2x80x9d does tertiary, xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d does cyclo, xe2x80x9coxe2x80x9d does ortho, xe2x80x9cmxe2x80x9d does meta, and xe2x80x9cpxe2x80x9d does para.
The halogen atom includes, for example, fluorine atom, chlorine atom, bromine atom and iodine atom. Of these halogen atoms, fluorine atom, chlorine atom and bromine atom are preferable.
The C1-6 alkyl group includes, for example, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, i-propyl, n-butyl, i-butyl, s-butyl, t-butyl, 1-pentyl, 2-pentyl, 3-pentyl, i-pentyl, neopentyl, 2,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-hexyl, 2-hexyl, 3-hexyl, 1-methyl-n-pentyl, 1,1,2-trimethyl-n-propyl, 1,2,2-trimethyl-n-propyl, 3,3-dimethyl-n-butyl, trifluoromethyl, trifluoroethyl, pentafluoroethyl, cyanomethyl and hydroxymethyl. Of these C1-6 alkyl groups, methy, ethyl, n-propyl, i-propyl and n-butyl are preferable.
The C1-6 alkoxy group includes, for example, methoxy, trifluoromethoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, i-propoxy, n-butoxy, i-butoxy, s-butoxy, t-butoxy, 1-pentyloxy, 2-pentyloxy, 3-pentyloxy, i-pentyloxy, neopentyloxy, 2,2-dimethylpropoxy, 1-hexyloxy, 2-hexyloxy, 3-hexyloxy, 1-methyl-n-pentyloxy, 1,1,2-trimethyl-n-propoxy, 1,2,2-trimethyl-n-propoxy and 3,3-dimethyl-n-butoxy. Of these C1-6 alkoxy groups, methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy and i-propoxy are preferable.
The aryl group includes, for example, phenyl, biphenyl, naphthyl, anthryl and phenanthryl. Of these aryl groups, phenyl, biphenyl and naphthyl are preferable.
The C3-6 cycloalkyl group includes, for example, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl and cyclooctyl. Of these C3-6 cycloalkyl groups, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl and cyclohexyl are preferable.
The C1-6 alkylamino group includes, for example, methylamino, ethylamino, n-propylamino, i-propylamino, c-propylamino, n-butylamino, i-butylamino, s-butylamino, t-butylamino, c-butylamino, 1-pentylamino, 2-pentylamino, 3-pentylamino, i-pentylamino, neopentylamino, t-pentylamino, c-pentylamino, 1-hexylamino, 2-hexylamino, 3-hexylamino, c-hexylamino, 1-methyl-n-pentylamino, 1,1,2-trimethyl-n-propylamino, 1,2,2-trimethyl-n-propylamino and 3,3-dimethyl-n-butylamino. Of these C1-6 alkylamino groups, methylamino, ethylamino, n-propylamino, i-propylamino and n-butylamino are preferable.
The di C1-6 alkylamino group includes, for example, dimethylamino, diethylamino, di-n-propylamino, di-i-propylamino, di-c-propylamino, di-n-butylamino, di-i-butylamino, di-s-butylamino, di-t-butylamino, di-c-butylamino, di-1-pentylamino, di-2-pentylamino, di-3-pentylamino, di-i-pentylamino, di-neopentylamino, di-t-pentylamino, di-c-pentylamino, di-1-hexylamino, di-2-hexylamino, di-3-hexylamino, di-c-hexylamino, di-(1-methyl-n-pentyl)amino, di-(1,1,2-trimethyl-n-propyl)amino, di-(1,2,2-trimethyl-n-propyl)amino, di-(3,3-dimethyl-n-butyl)amino, methyl(ethyl)amino, methyl(n-propyl)amino, methyl(i-propyl)amino, methyl(c-propyl)amino, methyl(n-butyl)amino, methyl(i-butyl)amino, methyl(s-butyl)amino, methyl(t-butyl)amino, methyl(c-butyl)amino, ethyl(n-propyl)amino, ethyl(i-propyl)amino, ethyl(c-propyl)amino, ethyl(n-butyl)amino, ethyl(i-butyl)amino, ethyl(s-butyl)amino, ethyl(t-butyl)amino, ethyl(c-butyl)amino, n-propyl(i-propyl)amino, n-propyl(c-propyl)amino, n-propyl(n-butyl)amino, n-propyl(i-butyl)amino, n-propyl(s-butyl)amino, n-propyl(t-butyl)amino, n-propyl(c-butyl)amino, i-propyl(c-propyl)amino, i-propyl(n-butyl)amino, i-propyl(i-butyl)amino, i-propyl(s-butyl)amino, i-propyl(t-butyl)amino, i-propyl(c-butyl)amino, c-propyl(n-butyl)amino, c-propyl(i-butyl)amino, c-propyl(s-butyl)amino, c-propyl(t-butyl)amino, c-propyl(c-butyl)amino, n-butyl(i-butyl)amino, n-butyl(s-butyl)amino, n-butyl(t-butyl)amino, n-butyl(c-butyl)amino, i-butyl(s-butyl)amino, i-butyl(t-butyl)amino, i-butyl(c-butyl)amino, s-butyl(t-butyl)amino, s-butyl(c-butyl)amino and t-butyl(c-butyl)amino. Of these di C1-6 alkylamino groups, dimethylamino, diethylamino, di-n-propylamino, di-i-propylamino and di-n-butylamino are preferable.
The aryl C1-6 alkylamino group includes, for example, benzylamino, o-methylbenzylamino, m-methylbenzylamino, p-methylbenzylamino, o-chlorobenzylamino, m-chlorobenzylamino, p-chlorobenzylamino, o-fluorobenzylamino, p-fluorobenzylamino, o-methoxybenzylamino, p-methoxybenzylamino, p-nitrobenzylamino, p-cyanobenzylamino, phenethylamino, o-methylphenethylamino, m-methylphenethylamino, p-methylphenethylamino, o-chlorophenethylamino, m-chlorophenethylamino, p-chlorophenethylamino, o-fluorophenethylamino, p-fluorophenethylamino, o-methoxyphenethylamino, p-methoxyphenethylamino, p-nitrophenethylamino, p-cyanophenethylamino, phenylpropylamino, phenylbutylamino, phenylpentylamino, phenylhexylamino, naphthylamino, biphenylamino, anthrylamino and phenanthrylamino. Of these aryl C1-6 alkylamino groups, benzylamino, p-methylbenzylamino, phenethylamino-p-methoxyphenethylamino and phenylpropylamino are preferable.
The C1-6 alkylcarbonylamino group includes, for example, methylcarbonylamino, ethylcarbonylamino, n-propylcarbonylamino, i-propylcarbonylamino, n-butylcarbonylamino, i-butylcarbonylamino, s-butylcarbonylamino, t-butylcarbonylamino, 1-pentylcarbonylamino, 2-pentylcarbonylamino, 3-pentylcarbonylamino, i-pentylcarbonylamino, neopentylcarbonylamino, t-pentylcarbonylamino, 1-hexylcarbonylamino, 2-hexylcarbonylamino and 3-hexylcarbonylamino. Of these C1-6 alkylcarbonylamino groups, methylcarbonylamino, ethylcarbonylamino, n-propylcarbonylamino, i-propylcarbonylamino and n-butylcarbonylamino are preferable.
The arylcarbonylamino group includes, for example, benzoylamino, 1-naphthylcarbonylamino, 2-naphthylcarbonylamino, o-methylbenzoylamino, m-methylbenzoylamino, p-methylbenzoylamino, o-chlorobenzoylamino, p-chlorobenzoylamino, o-fluorobenzoylamino, p-fluorobenzoylamino, o-methoxybenzoylamino, p-methoxybenzoylamino, p-nitrobenzoylamino, p-cyanobenzoylamino and p-phenylbenzoylamino. Of these arylcarbonylamino groups, benzoylamino and p-fluorobenzoylamino are preferable.
The aryl C1-6 alkylcarbonylamino group includes, for example, phenylacetylamino, o-methylphenylacetylamino, m-methylphenylacetylamino, p-methylphenylacetylamino, o-chlorophenylacetylamino, p-chlorophenylacetylamino, p-fluorophenylacetylamino, o-methoxyphenylacetylamino, p-methoxyphenylacetylamino, p-nitrophenylacetylamino, p-cyanophenylacetylamino, 2-phenylethylcarbonylamino, 3-phenylpropylcarbonylamino, 4-phenylbutylcarbonylamino, 5-phenylpentylcarbonylamino and 6-phenylhexylcarbonylamino. Of these aryl C1-6 alkylcarbonylamino groups, phenylacetylamino and 2-phenylethylcarbonylamino are preferable.
The C1-6 alkylsulfonylamino group includes, for example, methylsulfonylamino, ethylsulfonylamino, n-propylsulfonylamino, i-propylsulfonylamino, n-butylsulfonylamino, i-butylsulfonylamino, s-butylsulfonylamino, t-butylsulfonylamino, 1-pentylsulfonylamino, 2-pentylsulfonylamino, 3-pentylsulfonylamino, i-pentylsulfonylamino, neopentylsulfonylamino, t-pentylsulfonylamino, 1-hexylsulfonylamino, 2-hexylsulfonylamino and 3-hexylsulfonylamino. Of these C1-6 alkylsulfonylamino groups, methylsulfonylamino, ethylsulfonylamino, n-propylsulfonylamino, i-propylsulfonylamino and n-butylsulfonylamino are preferable.
The arylsulfonylamino group includes, for example, benzenesulfonylamino and p-toluenesulfonylamino.
The C1-6 alkylaminocarbonyl group includes, for example, methylaminocarbonyl, ethylaminocarbonyl, n-propylaminocarbonyl, i-propylaminocarbonyl, n-butoxylaminocarbonyl, i-butoxylaminocarbonyl, s-butoxylaminocarbonyl, t-butoxylaminocarbonyl, 1-pentylaminocarbonyl, 2-pentylaminocarbonyl, 3-pentylaminocarbonyl, i-pentylaminocarbonyl, neopentylaminocarbonyl, t-pentylaminocarbonyl, 1-hexylaminocarbonyl, 2-hexylaminocarbonyl and 3-hexylaminocarbonyl. Of these C1-6 alkylaminocarbonyl groups, methylaminocarbonyl, ethylaminocarbonyl, n-propylaminocarbonyl, i-propylaminocarbonyl and n-butoxylaminocarbonyl are preferable.
The di C1-6 alkylaminocarbonyl group includes, for example, dimethylaminocarbonyl, diethylaminocarbonyl, di-n-propylaminocarbonyl, di-i-propylaminocarbonyl, di-c-propylaminocarbonyl, di-n-butoxylaminocarbonyl, di-i-butoxylaminocarbonyl, di-s-butoxylaminocarbonyl, di-t-butoxylaminocarbonyl, di-c-butoxylaminocarbonyl, di-1-pentylaminocarbonyl, di-2-pentylaminocarbonyl, di-3-pentylaminocarbonyl, di-i-pentylaminocarbonyl, di-neopentylaminocarbonyl, di-t-pentylaminocarbonyl, di-c-pentylaminocarbonyl, di-1-hexylaminocarbonyl, di-2-hexylaminocarbonyl and di-3-hexylaminocarbonyl.
Of these di C1-6 alkylaminocarbonyl groups, dimethylaminocarbonyl, diethylaminocarbonyl, di-n-propylaminocarbonyl, di-i-propylaminocarbonyl, di-c-propylaminocarbonyl and di-n-butoxylaminocarbonyl are preferable.
The aryl C1-6 alkylaminocarbonyl group includes, for example, benzylaminocarbonyl, o-methylbenzylaminocarbonyl, m-methylbenzylaminocarbonyl, p-methylbenzylaminocarbonyl, o-chlorobenzylaminocarbonyl, p-chlorobenzylaminocarbonyl, o-fluorobenzylaminocarbonyl, p-fluorobenzylaminocarbonyl, o-methoxybenzylaminocarbonyl, p-methoxybenzylaminocarbonyl, p-nitrobenzylaminocarbonyl, p-cyanobenzylaminocarbonyl, p-fluorophenethylaminocarbonyl, phenethylaminocarbonyl, p-methylphenethylaminocarbonyl, p-chlorophenethylaminocarbonyl, p-cyanophenethylaminocarbonyl, phenethylaminocarbonyl, 3-phenylpropylaminocarbonyl, 4-phenylbutylaminocarbonyl, 5-phenylpentylaminocarbonyl and 6-phenylhexylaminocarbonyl.
Of these aryl C1-6 alkylaminocarbonyl groups, benzylaminocarbony, p-methyl benzylaminocarbonyl, p-chlorobenzylaminocarbonyl, p-fluorobenzylaminocarbonyl and phenethylaminocarbonyl are preferable.
The C1-6 alkylcarbonyl group includes, for example, methylcarbonyl, ethylcarbonyl, n-propylcarbonyl, i-propylcarbonyl, n-butylcarbonyl, i-butylcarbonyl, s-butylcarbonyl, t-butylcarbonyl, 1-pentylcarbonyl, 2-pentylcarbonyl, 3-pentylcarbonyl, i-pentylcarbonyl, neopentylcarbonyl, t-pentylcarbonyl, 1-hexylcarbonyl, 2-hexylcarbonyl and 3-hexylcarbonyl. Of these C1-6 alkylcarbonyl groups, methylcarbonyl, ethylcarbonyl, n-propylcarbonyl, i-propylcarbonyl and n-butylcarbonyl are preferable.
The arylcarbonyl group includes, for example, benzoyl, p-methylbenzoyl, p-t-butylbenzoyl, p-methoxybenzoyl, p-chlorobenzoyl, p-nitrobenzoyl and p-cyanobenzoyl. Of these arylcarbonyl groups, benzoyl, p-nitrobenzoyl and p-cyanobenzoyl are preferable.
The aryl C1-6 alkylcarbonyl group includes, for example, phenylacetyl, p-methylphenylacetyl, p-t-butylphenylacetyl, p-methoxyphenylacetyl, p-chlorophenylacetyl, p-nitrophenylacetyl, p-cyanophenylacetyl, phenethylcarbonyl, 3-phenylpropyl, 4-phenylbutyl, 5-phenylpentyl and 6-phenylhexyl. Of these aryl C1-6 alkylcarbonyl groups, phenylacetyl and phenethylcarbonyl are preferable.
The C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl group includes, for example, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, n-propoxycarbonyl, i-propoxycarbonyl, n-butoxycarbonyl, i-butoxycarbonyl, s-butoxycarbonyl, t-butoxycarbonyl, 1-pentyloxycarbonyl, 2-pentyloxycarbonyl, 3-pentyloxycarbonyl, i-pentyloxycarbonyl, neopentyloxycarbonyl, t-pentyloxycarbonyl, 1-hexyloxycarbonyl, 2-hexyloxycarbonyl and 3-hexyloxycarbonyl. Of these C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl groups, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, n-propoxycarbonyl, i-propoxycarbonyl, n-butoxycarbonyl, i-butoxycarbonyl, s-butoxycarbonyl and t-butoxycarbonyl are preferable.
The aryloxycarbonyl group includes, for example, phenoxycarbonyl, o-methylphenoxycarbonyl, p-methylphenoxycarbonyl, p-chlorophenoxycarbonyl, p-fluorophenoxycarbonyl, p-methoxyphenoxycarbonyl, p-nitrophenoxycarbonyl, p-cyanophenoxycarbonyl, 1-naphthoxycarbonyl and 2-naphthoxycarbonyl.
The aryl C1-6 alkyloxycarbonyl group includes, for example, benzyloxycarbonyl, o-methylbenzyloxycarbonyl, p-methylbenzyloxycarbonyl, p-chlorobenzyloxycarbonyl, p-fluorobenzyloxycarbonyl, p-methoxybenzyloxycarbonyl, p-nitrobenzyloxycarbonyl, p-cyanobenzyloxycarbonyl, 1-naphthoxymethylcarbonyl, 2-naphthoxymethylcarbonyl and pyridylmethyloxycarbonyl.
The C1-6 alkylcarbonyloxy group includes, for example, methylcarbonyloxy, ethylcarbonyloxy, n-propylcarbonyloxy, i-propylcarbonyloxy, n-butylcarbonyloxy, i-butylcarbonyloxy, s-butylcarbonyloxy, t-butylcarbonyloxy, 1-pentylcarbonyloxy, 2-pentylcarbonyloxy, 3-pentylcarbonyloxy, i-pentylcarbonyloxy, neopentylcarbonyloxy, t-pentylcarbonyloxy, 1-hexylcarbonyloxy, 2-hexylcarbonyloxy, 3-hexylcarbonyloxy, 1-methyl-n-pentylcarbonyloxy, 1,1,2-trimethyl-n-propylcarbonyloxy, 1,2,2-trimethyl-n-propylcarbonyloxy and 3,3-dimethyl-n-butylcarbonyloxy.
Of these C1-6 alkylcarbonyloxy groups, methylcarbonyloxy, ethylcarbonyloxy, n-propylcarbonyloxy, i-propylcarbonyloxy, n-butylcarbonyloxy and t-butylcarbonyloxy are preferable.
The arylcarbonyloxy group includes, for example, benzoyloxy, o-methylbenzoyloxy, p-methylbenzoyloxy, p-chlorobenzoyloxy, p-fluorobenzoyloxy, p-methoxybenzoyloxy, p-nitrobenzoyloxy, p-cyanobenzoyloxy, 1-naphthylcarbonyloxy and 2-naphthylcarbonyloxy.
The aryl C1-6 alkylcarbonyloxy group includes, for example, benzylcarbonyloxy, o-methylbenzylcarbonyloxy, p-methylbenzylcarbonyloxy, p-chlorobenzylcarbonyloxy, p-fluorobenzylcarbonyloxy, p-methoxybenzylcarbonyloxy, p-nitrobenzylcarbonyloxy, p-cyanobenzylcarbonyloxy, 1-naphthoxymethylcarbonyloxy, 2-naphthoxymethylcarbonyloxy and pyridylmethyloxycarbonyloxy.
The C1-6 alkylurea group includes, for example, methylurea, ethylurea, n-propylurea, i-propylurea, n-butylurea, i-butylurea, s-butylurea, t-butylurea, 1-pentylurea, 2-pentylurea, 3-pentylurea, i-pentylurea, neopentylurea, t-pentylurea, 1-hexylurea, 2-hexylurea, 3-hexylurea, 1-methyl-n-pentylurea, 1,1,2-trimethyl-n-propylurea, 1,2,2-trimethyl-n-propylurea and 3,3-dimethyl-n-butylurea.
The arylurea group includes, for example, phenylurea, o-methylphenylurea, p-methylphenylurea, p-chlorophenylurea, p-fluorophenylurea, p-methoxyphenylurea, p-nitrophenylurea, p-cyanophenylurea, 1-naphthylurea and 2-naphthylurea.
The aryl C1-6 alkylurea group includes, for example, benzylurea, o-methylbenzylurea, p-methylbenzylurea, p-chlorobenzylurea, p-fluorobenzylurea, p-methoxybenzylurea, p-nitrobenzylurea, p-cyanobenzylurea, 1-naphthylmethylurea, 2-naphthylmethylurea and pyridylmethylurea.
The C1-6 alkylthiourea group includes, for examples, methylthiourea, ethylthiourea, n-propylthiourea, i-propylthiourea, n-butylthiourea, i-butylthiourea, s-butylthiourea, t-butylthiourea, 1-pentylthiourea, 2-pentylthiourea, 3-pentylthiourea, i-pentylthiourea, neopentylthiourea, t-pentylthiourea, 1-hexylthiourea, 2-hexylthiourea, 3-hexylthiourea, 1-methyl-n-pentylthiourea, 1,1,2-trimethyl-n-propylthiourea, 1,2,2-trimethyl-n-propylthiourea and 3,3-dimethyl-n-butylthiourea.
The arylthiourea group includes, for example, phenylthiourea, o-methylphenylthiourea, p-methylphenylthiourea, p-chlorophenylthiourea, p-fluorophenylthiourea, p-methoxyphenylthiourea, p-nitrophenylthiourea, p-cyanophenylthiourea, 1-naphthylthiourea and 2-naphthylthiourea.
The aryl C1-6 alkylthiourea group includes, for example, benzylthiourea, o-methylbenzylthiourea, p-methylbenzylthiourea, p-chlorobenzylthiourea, p-fluorobenzylthiourea, p-methoxybenzylthiourea, p-nitrobenzylthiourea, p-cyanobenzylthiourea, 1-naphthyltmethylthiourea, 2-naphthylmethylthiourea and pyridylmethylthiourea.
Preferable compounds usable for the present invention are as follows.
(1) Indane derivatives of the formula (I) wherein both R2 and R3 represent methyl group and the combination of xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94 is xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NMexe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
(2) Indane derivatives or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof as described in the above-item (1), wherein W represents

R9 represents hydrogen atom, halogen atom, C1-6 alkyl group, C1-6 alkoxy group (said alkoxy group is unsubstituted or substituted by halogen atom), hydroxyl group, nitro group, cyano group, formyl group, amino group, C1-6 alkylamino group, di C1-6 alkylamino group, C1-6 alkylcarbonylamino group, C1-6 alkylsulfonylamino group, aminocarbonyl group, C1-6 alkylaminocarbonyl group, di C1-6 alkyl-aminocarbonyl group, C1-6 alkylcarbonyl group, C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl group, aminosulfonyl group, C1-6 alkylsulfonyl group or carboxyl group.
(3) Indane derivatives or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof as described in the above-item (2), wherein R1 represents hydrogen atom or nitro group.
(4) Indane derivatives or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof as described in the above-item (3), wherein R4 forms a bond together with R5; or R4 represents oxygen atom together with R5; or R4 represents hydroxyl group, R5 represents hydrogen atom and R6 represents amino group, C1-6 alkylamino group, di C1-6 alkylamino group {said alkylamino group and di C1-6 alkylamino group are unsubstituted or substituted by halogen atom, carboxyl group, C2-6 alkoxycarbonyl group, hydroxyl group, formyl group, cyano group or nitro group}, C1-6 cycloalkylamino group, aryl C1-6 alkylamino group, di(aryl C1-6 alkyl)amino group {both said aryl C1-6 alkylamino group and di(aryl C1-6 alkyl)amino group are unsubstituted or substituted by R19 (said R19 is unsubstituted or substituted by halogen atom, carboxyl group, C2-6 alkoxycarbonyl group, hydroxyl group, C1-6 alkoxy group, phenyl group (said phenyl group is unsubstituted or substituted by halogen atom, hydroxyl group, C1-4 alkyl group or C1-4 alkoxy group), formyl group, cyano group or nitro group)}, 1-pyrrolidinyl group, 1-imidazolidinyl group, 1-piperidyl group, 1-piperazinyl group or 1-morpholino group.
(5) Indane derivatives or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof as described in the above-item (4), wherein R9 represents hydrogen atom, halogen atom, C1-6 alkyl group, C1-6 alkoxy group (said alkoxy group is unsubstituted or substituted by halogen atom), hydroxyl group, nitro group, cyano group, formyl group, amino group, C1-6 alkylamino group, di C1-6 alkylamino group, C1-6 alkylcarbonyl group, C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl group or carboxyl group.
(6) Indane derivatives or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof as described in the above-item (5), wherein R4 forms a bond together with R5.
(7) Indane derivatives or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof as described in the above-item (5), wherein R4 represents hydroxyl group, R5 represents hydrogen atom and R6 represents amino group, C1-6 alkylamino group, di C1-6 alkylamino group {said alkylamino group and di C1-6 alkylamino group are unsubstituted or substituted by halogen atom, carboxyl group, C2-6 alkoxycarbonyl group, hydroxyl group, formyl group, cyano group or nitro group} or C1-6 cycloalkylamino group.
(8) Indane derivatives or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof as described in the above-item (6), wherein W represents 4-methoxyphenyl group.
(9) Indane derivatives or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof as described in the above-item (7), wherein R6 represents isopropylamino group or cyclopropylamino group, and W represents 4-methoxyphenyl group.
Concrete examples of compounds usable in the present invention are shown below. However, the present invention is not to be limited thereby. In the specification, xe2x80x9cMexe2x80x9d means methyl group, xe2x80x9cEtxe2x80x9d does ethyl group, xe2x80x9cPrxe2x80x9d does propyl group, xe2x80x9cBuxe2x80x9d does butyl group, xe2x80x9cAcxe2x80x9d does acetyl group (COCH3) and xe2x80x9cxe2x80x94xe2x80x9d does a bond.
The compounds of the present invention have asymmetric carbon atoms at the 1- and 2-positions and therefore include optically active isomers based on the asymmetric carbon atoms. Such optically active isomers may also be used in the present invention, like the racemic modifications. In addition, cis- or trans-isomers based on the 1- and 2-positions in the stereo-configuration may also be used. Of these isomers, the trans-isomers are preferable. If the compounds may form salts, their pharmaceutically and veterinarily acceptable salts may also be used as the active ingredients of the present invention.
Examples of the pharmaceutically acceptable salts are hydrochlorides, hydrobromides, sulfates, methanesulfonates, acetates, benzoates, tartarates, phosphates, lactates, maleates, fumarates, malates, gluconates, salicylates. Of these salts, hydrochlorides and methanesulfonates are preferable. [Method for producing the compounds of the present invention]
Methods for producing the compounds of the present invention will be mentioned below.
Compounds of the formula (I) in which X represents Cxe2x95x90O, Y represents NH and Z means a bond, namely, compound of formula (I-1a) and compound of formula (I-1b) may be produced according to the method described in known methods (i.e., J. M. Evans et al., J. Med. Chem., 1984, 27, 1127, J. M. Evans et al., J. Med. Chem., 1986, 29, 2194, J. T. North et al., J. Org. Chem., 1995, 60, 3397, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 56-57785, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 56-57786, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Sho 58-188880, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 2-141).
Compound of the formula (I-1a) may be produced, as shown in Reaction Scheme 1, by reacting a compound of formula (1) with an acid chloride of formula (2) in the presence of a base or by reacting the compound of the formula (1) with a carboxylic acid of formula (3) by using a condensation agent.

(wherein R1, R2, R3, W and n have the same meanings as defined above.)
The solvents usable for the reaction of the compound of the formula (1) with the compound of the formula (2) include, for example, aromatic solvents such as benzene or toluene; ester solvents such as ethyl acetate or methyl acetate; sulfoxide solvents such as dimethylsulfoxide; amide solvents such as dimethylformamide or dimethylacetamide; ethereal solvents such as ethyl ether, dimethoxyethane, 1,4-dioxane or tetrahydrofuran; and halogenated solvents such as dichloromethane, chloroform or dichloroethane. The reaction may be carried out in the absence of a solvent. Of these solvents, halogenated solvents and amide solvents are preferable.
The reaction temperature is, usually, from xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to a reflux temperature for the reaction solvent used, preferably from xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 30xc2x0 C.
Regarding the molar ratio of the starting compounds, the ratio of the compound of the formula (2)/the compound of the formula (1) (by molar ratio) is within the range of from 0.5 to 4.0, preferably from 1.0 to 2.0.
The ratio of the base/the compound of the formula (2) is within the range of 0.5 to 2.0, preferably within the range of 1.0 to 1.5.
The base to be used includes, for example, inorganic bases such as potassium carbonate, potassium hydrogencarbonate, sodium carbonate, sodium hydrogencarbonate, potassium hydroxide and sodium hydroxide, and organic bases such as triethylamine, ethyldiisopropylamine, pyridine, 2,6-lutidine, 2,6-di-t-butylpyridine, N-methylmorpholine and proton sponge. Of these bases, triethylamine and ethyldiisopropylamine are preferable.
The solvents usable for the reaction of the compound of the formula (1) with the compound of the formula (3) include, for example, aromatic solvents such as benzene or toluene; ester solvents such as ethyl acetate or methyl acetate; sulfoxide solvents such as dimethylsulfoxide; amide solvents such as dimethylformamide or dimethylacetamide, ethereal solvents such as ethyl ether, dimethoxyethane, 1,4-dioxane or tetrahydrofuran, and halogenated solvents such as dichloromethane, chloroform or dichloroethane. The reaction may be carried out in the absence of a solvent. Of these solvents, halogen compound solvents are preferable.
The reaction temperature is, usually, from xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to a reflux temperature for the reaction solvent used, preferably from xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 30xc2x0 C.
Regarding the molar ratio of the starting compounds, the ratio of the compound of the formula (3)/the compound of the formula (1) (by molar ratio) is within the range of from 0.5 to 4.0, preferably from 1.0 to 2.0.
The condensation agent to be used includes, for example, dicyclohexylcarbodiimide, diisopropylcarbodiimide, N-ethyl-Nxe2x80x2-3-dimethylaminopropylcarbodiimide and carbonyldiimidazole.
N-hydroxysuccinimide, 1-hydroxybenzotriazole and 3-hydroxy-4-oxo-3,4-dihydro-1,2,3-benzotriazine may be added to these condensation agents.
Compound of the formula (I-1b) may be produced, as shown in Reaction Scheme 2, by reacting the compound of the formula (I-1a) with N-Bromosuccinimide (NBS) to give bromohydrin of formula (4) in the presence of water and then, the obtained bromohydrin is subjected to an epoxidation in the presence of a base, or directly subjecting the compound of the formula (I-1a) to an epoxidation with a peroxide.

(wherein R1, R2, R3, W and n have the same meanings as defined above.)
The solvents usable for the reaction of the compound of the formula (I-1a) with NBS include, for example, aromatic solvents such as benzene or toluene; ester solvents such as ethyl acetate or methyl acetate; sulfoxide solvents such as dimethylsulfoxide; amide solvents such as dimethylformamide or dimethylacetamide; ethereal solvents such as ethyl ether, dimethoxyethane, 1,4-dioxane or tetrahydrofuran; and halogenated solvents such as dichloromethane, chloroform or dichloroethane. Of these solvents, sulfoxide solvents are preferable.
The reaction temperature is normally from xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to a reflux temperature for the reaction solvent used, preferably from xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 30xc2x0 C.
Regarding the molar ratio of the starting compounds, the ratio of NBS/the compound of the formula (I-1a) (by molar ratio) is within the range of from 0.5 to 4.0, preferably within the range of 1.0 to 3.0.
The solvents usable for the reaction of the compound of the formula (4) and the base are as follows.
The solvents include, for example, aromatic solvents such as benzene or toluene; ester solvents such as ethyl acetate or methyl acetate; sulfoxide solvents such as dimethylsulfoxide; amide solvents such as dimethylformamide or dimethylacetamide; ethereal solvents such as ethyl ether, dimethoxyethane, 1,4-dioxane or tetrahydrofuran; halogenated solvents such as dichloromethane, chloroform or dichloroethane; and alcohol solvents such as methanol, ethanol or propanol. The reaction may be carried out in the water. Further, the solvents may be used in combination. Preferable solvent is a mixture of ethereal solvents and water.
The reaction temperature is normally from xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to a reflux temperature for the reaction solvent used, preferably from xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 30xc2x0 C.
Regarding the molar ratio of the starting compounds, the ratio of the base/the compound of the formula (4) (by molar ratio) is within the range of from 0.5 to 4.0, preferably from 1.0 to 2.0.
The base to be used includes, for example, inorganic bases such as potassium carbonate, potassium hydrogencarbonate, sodium carbonate, sodium hydrogencarbonate, potassium hydroxide and sodium hydroxide. Of these bases, potassium hydroxide and sodium hydroxide are preferable.
The solvents usable for the reaction of the compound of the formula (I-1a) with a peroxide are as follows.
Such solvents include, for example, aromatic solvents such as benzene or toluene; ester solvents such as ethyl acetate or methyl acetate; sulfoxide solvents such as dimethylsulfoxide; amide solvents such as dimethylformamide or dimethylacetamide; ethereal solvents such as ethyl ether, dimethoxyethane, 1,4-dioxane or tetrahydrofuran; halogenated solvents such as dichloromethane, chloroform or dichloroethane; and alcohol solvents such as methanol, ethanol or propanol. The reaction may be carried out in the water. Of these solvents, halogenated solvents are preferable.
The reaction temperature is normally from xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to a reflux temperature for the reaction solvent to be used, preferably from xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 30xc2x0 C.
Regarding the molar ratio of the starting compounds, the ratio of the peroxide/the compound of the formula (I-1a) (by molar ratio) is within the range of from 0.5 to 4.0, preferably from 1.0 to 2.0.
The peroxide to be used includes, for example, hydrogen peroxide, perbenzoic acid, m-chloroperbenzoic acid, peracetic acid and trifluoroperacetic acid. Of these peroxides, m-chloroperbenzoic acid is preferable.
Optically active isomers of the compounds of the formula (I-1b) may be synthesized by utilizing methods of asymmetric synthesis (shown by Japanese National Publication No. Hei 5-507645, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 5-301878, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 7-285983, European Patent No. 535377 and U.S. Pat. No. 5420314.
Namely, the optically active isomers of said compound may be produced by reacting the compound of the formula (I-1a) with an oxidizing agent in the presence of salen manganese complex disclosed by the above-mentioned publications.
The oxidizing agent to be used includes, for example, sodium hypochlorite, potassium hypochlorite, sodium iodosobenzoate and m-chloroperbenzoic acid. Of these oxidizing agents, sodium hypochlorite and sodium iodosobenzoate are preferable.
An axial ligand may be added in this reaction. Examples of the axial ligand to be used are N-methylmorpholine-N-oxide, 4-phenylpyridine-N-oxide, 4-methylpyridine-N-oxide, pyridine-N-oxide, dimethylsulfoxide, triphenylphosphine, triphenylphosphine and triphenylphosphine oxide. Of these axial ligands, 4-phenylpyridine-N-oxide is preferable.
The compound of the formula (I-1b) may also be produced, as shown in Reaction Scheme 3, by deprotection of an acetyl group of a compound of formula (5) by using a base to give a compound of formula (6) and then, reacting the obtained compound of the formula (6) with an acid chloride of formula (7) in the presence of a base or reacting the compound of the formula (6) with a carboxylic acid of formula (8) by using a condensation agent.

(wherein R1, R2, R3, W and n have the same meanings as defined above.)
The compound of the formula (6) may be produced by reacting the compound of the formula (5) by using a base.
The solvents usable for this reaction include, for example, aromatic solvents such as benzene and toluene; ester solvents such as ethyl acetate or methyl acetate; sulfoxide solvents such as dimethylsulfoxide; amide solvents such as dimethylformamide or dimethylacetamide; ethereal solvents such as ethyl ether, dimethoxyethane, 1,4-dioxane or tetrahydrofuran; halogenated solvents such as dichloromethane, chloroform or dichloroethane; and alcohol solvents such as methanol, ethanol or propanol. The reaction may be carried out in the water. Further, the solvents may be used in combination. Preferable solvents are a mixture of amide solvents/water and a mixture of alcohol solvent/water.
The reaction temperature is normally from xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to a reflux temperature for the reaction solvent used, preferably from 0xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature for the reaction solvent used.
Regarding the molar ratio of the starting compounds, the ratio of the base/the compound of the formula (5) (by molar ratio) is within the range of from 0.5 to 4.0, preferably within from 1.0 to 2.0.
The base to be used include, for example, inorganic bases such as potassium carbonate, potassium hydrogencarbonate, sodium carbonate, sodium hydrogencarbonate, potassium hydroxide and sodium hydroxide. Of these bases, potassium hydroxide and sodium hydroxide are preferable.
The reaction of the compound of the formula (6) with the acid chloride of the formula (7) and the reaction of the compound of the formula (6) with the carboxylic acid of the formula (8) may be conducted under conditions similar to those shown in the Reaction Scheme 1.
In compound of the formula (I-2a) and compound of the formula (I-2b) which are compounds of the formula (I) in which X represents CH2, Y represents NH and Z means a bond, the compound of the formula (I-2a) may be produced, as shown in Reaction Scheme 4, by reducing the compound of the formula (I-1a) by using a reducing agent.

(wherein R1, R2, R3, W and n have the same meanings as defined above.)
The solvents usable for the reaction of the compound of the formula (I-1a) with a reducing agent include, for example, aromatic solvents such as benzene or toluene; ester solvents such as ethyl acetate or methyl acetate; sulfoxide solvents such as dimethylsulfoxide; amide solvents such as dimethylformamide or dimethylacetamide; ethereal solvents such as ethyl ether, dimethoxyethane, 1,4-dioxane or tetrahydrofuran; halogenated solvents such as dichloromethane, chloroform or dichloroethane; and alcohol solvents such as methanol, ethanol or propanol. The reaction may be carried out in the water. Of these solvents, the ether solvents are preferable.
The reaction temperature is normally from xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to a reflux temperature for the reaction solvent used, preferably from xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 30xc2x0 C.
Regarding the molar ratio of the starting compounds, the ratio of the reducing agent/the compound of the formula (I-1a) (by molar ratio) is within the range of from 0.5 to 4.0, preferably from 1.0 to 2.0.
The reducing agent to be used includes, for example, lithium aluminum hydride and sodium boron hydride. Of these reducing agents, the lithium aluminum hydride is preferable.
The compound of the formula (I-2b) may be produced by dealing with the obtained compound of the formula (I-2a) under conditions similar to those of the epoxidation method of the Reaction Scheme 2.
The compound of the formula (I-2a) may be produced, as shown in Reaction Scheme 5, by reacting the compound of the formula (1) with a compound of formula (9) in the presence of a base or by reacting the compound of the formula (1) with a compound of formula (10) to give an imine compound of formula (11) and then reducing the imine compound by using a suitable reducing agent.

(wherein R1, R2, R3, W and n have the same meanings as defined above.)
The solvents usable for the reaction of the compound of the formula (1) with the compound of the formula (9) include, for example, aromatic solvents such as benzene or toluene; ester solvents such as ethyl acetate or methyl acetate; sulfoxide solvents such as dimethylsulfoxide; amide solvents such as dimethylformamide or dimethylacetamide; ethereal solvents such as ethyl ether, dimethoxyethane, 1,4-dioxane or tetrahydrofuran; and halogenated solvents such as dichloromethane, chloroform or dichloroethane. The reaction may be carried out in the absence of a solvent. Of these solvents, the halogenated solvents and amide solvents are preferable.
The reaction temperature is normally from xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to a reflux temperature for the reaction solvent used, preferably from 0xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature.
Regarding the molar ratio of the starting compounds, the ratio of the compound of the formula (9)/the compound of the formula (1) (by molar ratio) is within the range of from 0.5 to 4.0, preferably from 1.0 to 2.0.
The ratio of the base/the compound of the formula (9) is within the range of 0.5 to 2.0, preferably from 1.0 to 1.5.
The base to be used includes, for example, inorganic bases such as potassium carbonate, potassium hydrogencarbonate, sodium carbonate, sodium hydrogencarbonate, potassium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide and sodium hydride, and organic bases such as triethylamine, ethyldiisopropylamine, pyridine, 2,6-lutidine, 2,6-di-t-butylpyridine, N-methylmorpholine and proton sponge. Of these bases, triethylamine and ethyldiisopropylamine are preferable.
The solvents usable for the reaction of the compound of the formula (1) with the compound of the formula (10) include, for example, aromatic solvents such as benzene or toluene; ester solvents such as ethyl acetate and methyl acetate; sulfoxide solvents such as dimethylsulfoxide; amide solvents such as dimethylformamide or dimethylacetamide, ethereal solvents such as ethyl ether, dimethoxyethane, 1,4-dioxane or tetrahydrofuran, halogenated solvents such as dichloromethane, chloroform or dichloroethane; and alcohol solvents such as methanol, ethanol or propanol. The reaction may be carried out in the absence of a solvent. Of these solvents, the aromatic solvents and alcohol solvents are preferable.
The reaction temperature is normally from xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to a reflux temperature for the reaction solvent used, preferably from 0xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature.
Regarding the molar ratio of the starting compounds, the ratio of the compound of the formula (10)/the compound of the formula (1) (by molar ratio) is within the range of from 0.5 to 4.0, preferably from 1.0 to 2.0.
With respect to this reaction, coexistence with a desiccant, e.g., Molecular Sieves is generally preferable in the reaction system.
In a case that the aromatic solvents which do not intimately mix with water are used as a reaction solvent, it is preferable to separate water out of the system by conducting azeotropic dehydration. At that time, coexistence with an acid, e.g., paratoluene sulfonic acid, in a catalytic amount may render good results.
The amount of the acid at that time is enough to be used within the range of 0.1 to 20 mol %, preferably within the range of 0.1 to 5 mol %, based on the compound of the formula (1).
The compound of the formula (I-2a) may be obtained, without isolating the compound of the formula (11), by directly adding a reducing agent to a solution containing the compound of the formula (1), the compound of the formula (10) and a reaction solvent.
The solvents usable for the reaction of the compound of the formula (11) with the reducing agent include, for example, aromatic solvents such as benzene or toluene; ester solvents such as ethyl acetate or methyl acetate; sulfoxide solvents such as dimethylsulfoxide; amide solvents such as dimethylformamide or dimethylacetamide; ethereal solvents such as ethyl ether, dimethoxyethane, 1,4-dioxane or tetrahydrofuran; halogenated solvents such as dichloromethane, chloroform or dichloroethane; and alcohol solvents such as methanol, ethanol or propanol. The reaction may be carried out in the water. Of these solvents, ethereal solvents are preferable.
The reaction temperature is normally from xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to a reflux temperature for the reaction solvent used, preferably from xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 30xc2x0 C.
Regarding the molar ratio of the starting compounds, the ratio of the reducing agent/the compound of the formula (11) (by molar ratio) is within the range of from 0.5 to 4.0, preferably from 1.0 to 2.0.
The reducing agent to be used includes, for example, lithium aluminum hydride and sodium boron hydride. Of these reducing agents, the lithium aluminum hydride is preferable.
In compound of the formula (I-3a) and compound of the formula (I-3b) which are compounds of the formula (I) in which X represents SO2, Y represents NH and Z means a bond, the compound of the formula (I-3a) may be produced, as shown in Reaction Scheme 6, by reacting the compound of the formula (1) with a compound of formula (12) in the presence of a base.

(wherein R1, R2, R3, W and n have the same meanings as defined above.)
The compound of the formula (I-3a) may be reacted under the conditions similar to those in the method for producing the compound of the formula (I-1a) from the compound of the formula (1) and the compound of the formula (2) in the Reaction Scheme 1.
The compound of the formula (I-3b) may be obtained by dealing with the obtained compound of the formula (I-3a) under the conditions similar to those in the epoxidation method shown in the Reaction Scheme 2.
In compound of the formula (I-4a) and compound of the formula (I-4b) which are compounds of the formula (I) in which X represents NH, Y represents Cxe2x95x90O and Z represents NH, the compound of the formula (I-4a) may be produced, as shown in Reaction Scheme 7, by reacting the compound of the formula (1) with a compound of formula (13).

(wherein R1, R2, R3, W and n have the same meanings as defined above.)
The solvents usable for the reaction of the compound of the formula (1) with the compound of the formula (13) include, for example, aromatic solvents such as benzene or toluene; ester solvents such as ethyl acetate or methyl acetate; sulfoxide solvents such as dimethylsulfoxide; amide solvents such as dimethylformamide or dimethylacetamide; ethereal solvents such as ethyl ether, dimethoxyethane, 1,4-dioxane or tetrahydrofuran; halogenated solvents such as dichloromethane, chloroform or dichloroethane; and alcohol solvents such as methanol, ethanol or propanol. The reaction may be carried out in the absence of a solvent. Of these solvents, halogenated solvents and amide solvents are preferable.
The reaction temperature is normally from xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to a reflux temperature for the reaction solvent used, preferably from 0xc2x0 C. to a reflux temperature of a reaction solvent to be used.
Regarding the molar ratio of the starting compounds, the ratio of the compound of the formula (13)/the compound of the formula (1) (by molar ratio) is within the range of from 0.5 to 4.0, preferably within the range of 1.0 to 2.0.
The compound of the formula (I-4b) may be produced by dealing with the obtained compound of the formula (I-4a) under conditions similar to those of the epoxidation method of the Reaction Scheme 2.
Compounds of the formula (I) in which R6 represents amino group or C1-6 alkylamino group, di C1-6 alkylamino group, C3-6 cylcoalkylamino group, ary C1-6 alkylamino group, di(aryl C1-6 alkyl)amino group, 1-pyrrolidinyl group, 1-piperidyl group, 1-piperazinyl group or 1-morpholino group, namely, a compound of formula (I-c) may be produced, as shown in Reaction Scheme 8, by reacting the compound of the formula (I-b) (the compound of the formula (I-b) includes the above-mentioned compounds of the formula (I-1b), the formula (I-2b), the formula (I-3b) and the formula (I-4b)) with an amine compound of formula (14) in an inert solvent.

(wherein R1, R2, R3, R7, R8, W, X, Y, Z and n have the same meanings as defined above.)
Solvents usable for the reaction of the compound of the formula (I-b) with the amine compound of the formula (14) are shown below.
Such solvents includes, for example, sulfoxide solvents such as dimethylsulfoxide; amide solvents such as dimethylformamide or dimethylacetamide; ethereal solvents such as ethyl ether, dimethoxyethane or tetrahydrofuran; halogenated solvents such as dichloromethane, chloroform and dichloroethane; and alcohol solvents such as methanol, ethanol or propanol. The reaction may be carried out in the absence of a solvent. Of these solvents, alcohol solvents are preferable.
The reaction temperature is normally from xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to a reflux temperature for the reaction solvent used, preferably from 60xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C.
Regarding the molar ratio of the starting compounds, the ratio of the compound of the formula (14)/the compound of the formula (I-b) (by molar ratio) is within the range of from 0.5 to 20.0, preferably from 1.0 to 10.0.
Compounds of the formula (I-c) in which X represents Cxe2x95x90O, Y represents NH and Z means a bond, namely, a compound of formula (I-1c) may be produced, as shown in Reaction Scheme 9, by reacting a compound of formula (17) which is obtained by deprotection of an acetyl group of a compound of formula (16) (the compound of the formula (16) may be synthesized according to the methods described by, e.g., Smith, J. G. et al., Org. Prep. Proc. Int., 123-131, 10, 1978, Buckle, D. R. et al., J. Med. Chem., 919-926, 34, 1991, Stock, L. M. et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 4247, 94, 1972 and Japanese Patent Application Laid open No. Hei 2-141) by usual method, with the acid chloride of the formula (7) in the presence of the base, or by reacting the compound of the formula (17) with the carboxylic acid of the formula (8) by using a condensation agent.

(wherein R1, R2, R3, R7, R8, W and n have the same meanings as defined above, provided that R7 and R8 do not represent hydrogen atom.)
The reaction of a compound of formula (15) with the compound of the formula (14) may be conducted under conditions similar to those shown in the Reaction Scheme 8.
The reaction in the deprotection of a compound of formula (16) may be conducted under conditions similar to those shown in the Reaction Scheme 3.
The reaction of a compound of formula (17) with the compound of the formula (7) and the reaction of the compound of the formula (17) with the compound of the formula (8) may be conducted under conditions similar to those shown in the Reaction Scheme 1.
Compounds of the formula (I) in which R6 represents amino group, namely, compound of formula (I-d) may be easily produced, as shown in Reaction Scheme 10, by treating the compound of the formula (I-b) with ammonia. (The conversion from the compound of the formula (I-b) to the compound of the formula (I-d) is known and may be accomplished according to the methods described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Sho 58-67683, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Sho 58-188880 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Sho 58-201776.)

(wherein R1, R2, R3, W, X, Y, Z and n have the same meanings as defined above.)
Solvents usable for the reaction include, for example, sulfoxide solvents such as dimethylsulfoxide; amide solvents such as dimethylformamide or dimethylacetamide; ethereal solvents such as ethyl ether, dimethoxyethane or tetrahydrofuran; halogenated solvents such as dichloromethane, chloroform or dichloroethane; and alcohol solvents such as methanol or ethanol. Of these solvents, the alcohol solvents are preferable.
The reaction temperature is normally from ice-cooled temperature to a reflux temperature for the reaction solvent used, preferably from 40xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C.
It is preferable to conduct the reaction in a pressure glass tube or an autoclave.
The compound of the formula (I-d) may also be produced, as shown in Reaction Scheme 11, through an azido compound of formula (19). (The conversion from the compound of the formula (I-b) to the compound of the formula (I-d) is known and said conversion may be accomplished according to a method described by Buckle, D. R. et al., J. Med. Chem., 919-926, 34, 1991.)

(wherein R1, R2, R3, W, X, Y, Z and n have the same meanings as defined above.)
The compound of formula (19) may be produced by reacting the compound of the formula (I-b) with an azido compound such as sodium azide, lithium azide or trimethylsilyl azide in an inert solvent.
Solvents usable for the reaction include, for example, sulfoxide solvents such as dimethylsulfoxide; amide solvents such as dimethylformamide or dimethylacetamide; ethereal solvents such as ethyl ether, dimethoxyethane or tetrahydrofuran; halogenated solvents such as dichloromethane, chloroform or dichloroethane; and aromatic solvents such as benzene or toluene. Of these solvents, the aromatic solvents are preferable.
The reaction temperature is normally from ice-cooled temperature to a reflux temperature for the reaction solvent used.
Regarding the molar ratio of the starting compounds, the ratio of the azido compound/the compound of the formula (I-b) (by molar ratio) is within the range of from 0.5 to 5.0, preferably from 1.0 to 2.0.
Solvents usable for the reaction of the compound of the formula (19) with the reducing agent include, for example, aromatic solvents such as benzene or toluene; ester solvents such as ethyl acetate or methyl acetate; sulfoxide solvents such as dimethylsulfoxide; amide solvents such as dimethylformamide or dimethylacetamide; ethereal solvents such as ethyl ether, dimethoxyethane, 1,4-dioxane or tetrahydrofuran; halogenated solvents such as dichloromethane, chloroform or dichloroethane; and alcohol solvents such as methanol, ethanol or propanol. The reaction may be carried out in the water. Of these solvents, the ether solvents and the alcohol solvents are preferable.
The reaction temperature is normally from xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to a reflux temperature for the reaction solvent used, preferably from xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 30xc2x0 C.
Regarding the molar ratio of the starting compounds, the ratio of the reducing agent/the compound of the formula (19) (by molar ratio) is within the range of from 0.5 to 4.0, preferably from 1.0 to 2.0.
In a case of catalytic hydrogenation, however, amount of catalyst to be used is within the range of 0.1 to 50% by weight, preferably from 1 to 10% by weight.
The reducing agents to be used include, for example, lithium aluminum hydride and sodium boron hydride. Of these reducing agents, the lithium aluminum hydride is preferable.
Moreover, conditions of catalytic hydrogenation may be used, e.g., catalysts such as palladium-carbon (5%/10%), palladium black and platinum oxide may be used.
Compounds of the formula (I) in which R7 and R8 taken together with nitrogen atoms to which they are bonded represent pyrrolyl group, namely, compound of formula (I-f) may be produced, as shown in Reaction Scheme 12, by reacting the compound of the formula (I-d) with a compound of formula (20) in an inert solvent and in the presence of an acid catalyst.

(wherein R1, R2, R3, R15, X, Y, Z, W and n have the same meanings as defined above, and o means 0 or an integer of 1 to 4; when o is 2, 3 and 4, R15 may be the same or different.
Solvents usable for this reaction include, for example, sulfoxide solvents such as dimethylsulfoxide; amide solvents such as dimethylformamide or dimethylacetamide; ethereal solvents such as ethyl ether, dimethoxyethane or tetrahydrofuran; and halogenated solvents such as dichloromethane, chloroform or dichloroethane. The reaction may be carried out in the absence of a solvent. Moreover, an acid catalyst may be used as a solvent as it is.
The reaction temperature is normally from ice-cooled temperature to a reflux temperature for the reaction solvent used, preferably the reflux temperature for the solvent used.
Regarding the molar ratio of the starting compounds, the ratio of the compound of the formula (20)/the compound of the formula (I-d) (by molar ratio) is within the range of from 0.5 to 4.0, preferably within the range of 1.0 to 2.0.
The acid catalyst to be used includes, for example, hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid, formic acid, acetic acid and propionic acid.
Compound of the formula (I-g) and compound of the formula (I-gxe2x80x2) which are compounds of the formula (I) in which R7 and R8 taken together with nitrogen atoms to which they are bonded represent pyrazolyl group, may be produced, as shown in Reaction Scheme 13, from the compound of the formula (I-b) by two steps.

(wherein R1, R2, R3, R15, X, Y, Z, W and n have the same meanings as defined above. R15xe2x80x2 and R15xe2x80x3 each have the same meanings as defined in R15.)
A compound of formula (21) may be produced by reacting the compound of the formula (I-b) with hydrazine hydrate in an inert solvent.
Solvents usable for this reaction include, for example, sulfoxide solvents such as dimethylsulfoxide; amide solvents such as dimethylformamide or dimethylacetamide; ethereal solvents such as ethyl ether, dimethoxyethane or tetrahydrofuran; halogenated solvents such as dichloromethane, chloroform or dichloroethane; or alcohol solvents such as methanol or ethanol. Of these solvents, the alcohol solvents are preferable.
The reaction temperature is normally from ice-cooled temperature to a reflux temperature for the reaction solvent used, preferably from 40xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C.
Regarding the molar ratio of the starting compounds, the ratio of the hydrazine hydrate/the compound of the formula (I-b) (by molar ratio) is within the range of from 0.5 to 10.0, preferably from 1.0 to 2.0.
The compound of formula (I-g) and the compound of the formula (I-gxe2x80x2) may be produced by reacting the compound of formula (21) with a compound of formula (22) in an inert solvent.
Solvents usable for this reaction include, for example, sulfoxide solvents such as dimethylsulfoxide; amide solvents such as dimethylformamide or dimethylacetamide; ethereal solvents such as ethyl ether, dimethoxyethane or tetrahydrofuran; halogenated solvents such as dichloromethane, chloroform or dichloroethane; or alcohol solvents such as methanol or ethanol. The reaction may be conducted in the absence of a solvent.
The reaction temperature is normally from ice-cooled temperature to a reflux temperature for the reaction solvent used.
Regarding the molar ratio of the starting compounds, the ratio of the compound of the formula (22)/the compound of the formula (21) (by molar ratio) is within the range of from 0.5 to 5.0, preferably within the range of 1.0 to 2.0.
The compound of the formula (I-g) and the compound of the formula (I-gxe2x80x2) may be separated by the known separation method in the organic chemistry such as recrystallization or chromatography.
Compounds of the formula (I) in which R7 and R8 taken together with nitrogen atom to which they are bonded represent imidazolyl group, namely, compound of formula (I-h) may be produced, as shown in Reaction Scheme 14, by reacting the compound of the formula (I-b) with a compound of formula (23) in an inert solvent and in the presence of sodium hydroxide.

(wherein R1, R2, R3, R15, X, Y, Z, W and n have the same meanings as defined above, and r is 0 or an integer of 1 to 3; when r is 2 and 3, R15 may be the same or different.)
Solvents usable for this reaction include, for example, sulfoxide solvents such as dimethylsulfoxide; amide solvents such as dimethylformamide or dimethylacetamide; ethereal solvents such as ethyl ether, dimethoxyethane or tetrahydrofuran; halogenated solvents such as dichloromethane, chloroform or dichloroethane; and aromatic solvents such as benzene or toluene. Of these solvents, the aromatic solvents are preferable.
The reaction temperature is normally from ice-cooled temperature to a reflux temperature for the reaction solvent used.
Regarding the molar ratio of the starting compounds, the ratio of the compound of the formula (23)/the compound of the formula (I-b) (by molar ratio) is within the range of from 0.5 to 5.0, preferably within the range of 1.0 to 2.0.
Coexistence with a phase transfer catalyst such as 18-crown-6 in the reaction system may bring good results.
Compound of formula (I-i) and compound of formula (I-ixe2x80x2) which are compounds of the formula (I) in which R7 and R8 taken together with nitrogen atoms to which they are bonded represents 1,2,4-triazolyl group may be produced, as shown in Reaction Scheme 15, by reacting the compound of the formula (I-b) with a compound of formula (24) in an inert solvent and in the presence of sodium hydride.

(wherein R1, R2, R3, R15, X, Y, Z, W and n have the same meanings as defined above, and s is 0 or an integer of 1 to 2; when s is 2, R15 may be the same or different.)
Solvents usable for this reaction include, for example, sulfoxide solvents such as dimethylsulfoxide; amide solvents such as dimethylformamide or dimethylacetamide; ethereal solvents such as ethyl ether, dimethoxyethane or tetrahydrofuran; halogenated solvents such as dichloromethane, chloroform or dichloroethane; and aromatic solvents such as benzene or toluene. Of these solvents, the aromatic solvents are preferable.
The reaction temperature is normally from ice-cooled temperature to a reflux temperature for the reaction solvent used.
Regarding the molar ratio of the starting compounds, the ratio of the compound of the formula (24)/the compound of the formula (I-b) (by molar ratio) is within the range of from 0.5 to 5.0, preferably within the range of 1.0 to 2.0.
Coexistence with a phase transfer catalyst such as 18-crown-6 in the reaction system may bring good results.
Compound of formula (I-j) and compound of formula (I-jxe2x80x2) which are compounds of the formula (I) in which R7 and R8 taken together with nitrogen atoms to which they are bonded represent 1,2,3-triazolyl group may be produced, as shown in Reaction Scheme 16, by reacting the compound of the formula (I-b) with a compound of formula (25) in an inert solvent and in the presence of sodium hydride.

(wherein R1, R2, R3, R15, R15xe2x80x2, X, Y, Z, W and n have the same meanings as defined above.)
Solvents usable for this reaction include, for example, sulfoxide solvents such as dimethylsulfoxide; amide solvents such as dimethylformamide or dimethylacetamide; ethereal solvents such as ethyl ether, dimethoxyethane or tetrahydrofuran; halogenated solvents such as dichloromethane, chloroform or dichloroethane; and aromatic solvents such as benzene or toluene. Of these solvents, the aromatic solvents are preferable.
The reaction temperature is normally from ice-cooled temperature to a reflux temperature for the reaction solvent used.
Regarding the molar ratio of the starting compounds, the ratio of the compound of the formula (25)/the compound of the formula (I-b) (by molar ratio) is within the range of from 0.5 to 5.0, preferably within the range of 1.0 to 2.0.
Coexistence with a phase transfer catalyst such as 18-crown-6 in the reaction system may bring good results.
As shown in Reaction Scheme 17, the compound of the formula (I-j) and the compound of the formula (I-jxe2x80x2) may also be produced by two steps from the compound of the formula (I-b).

(wherein R1, R2, R3, R15, R15xe2x80x2, X, Y, Z, W and n have the same meanings as defined above.)
The reaction of the compound of the formula (I-b) with the azido compound may be conducted under conditions similar to those shown in the Reaction Scheme 11.
The compound of the formula (I-j) and the compound of the (I-jxe2x80x2) may be produced by reacting the compound of the formula (19) with a compound of formula (26) in an inert solvent.
Solvents usable for this reaction include, for example, sulfoxide solvents such as dimethylsulfoxide; amide solvents such as dimethylformamide or dimethylacetamide; ethereal solvents such as ethyl ether, dimethoxyethane or tetrahydrofuran; halogenated solvents such as dichloromethane, chloroform or dichloroethane; and aromatic solvents such as benzene or toluene. Of these solvents, the aromatic solvents are preferable.
The reaction temperature is normally from 5xc2x0 C. to 140xc2x0 C., preferably from 80xc2x0 C. to 120xc2x0 C.
Regarding the molar ratio of the starting compounds, the ratio of the compound of the formula (26)/the compound of the formula (19) (by molar ratio) is within the range of from 0.5 to 5.0, preferably from 1.0 to 2.0.
It is preferable to conduct this reaction in a pressure glass tube and an autoclave.
Compounds of the formula (I) in which R4 represents C1-6 alkylcarbonyloxy group, namely, compounds of the formula (I-k) may be produced, as shown in Reaction Scheme 18, by reacting the acid chloride of the formula (I-c) with a compound of formula (27) in an inert solvent and in the presence of the base, or by reacting the compound of the formula (I-c) with a carboxylic acid of formula (28) by using a condensation agent.

(wherein R1, R2, R3, R7, R8, X, Y, Z, W and n have the same meanings as defined above.)
The reaction of the compound of the formula (I-c) with a compound of formula (27) and the reaction of the compound of the formula (I-c) with an compound of formula (28) may be conducted under conditions similar to those described in the Reaction Scheme 1.
The compound of the formula (1) which is an intermediate compound of the compounds of the formula (I) may be produced by the method as shown in Reaction Scheme 19.

(wherein R1, R2 and R3 have the same meanings as defined above.)
Namely, the compound of the formula (1) may be produced by dehydration-reacting a compound of formula (30) in the presence of an acid. The acid to be used includes, for example, sulfuric acid, phosphoric acid, potassium hydrogensulfate, oxalic acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid pyridinium and boron trifluoride ether complex.
Of these acids, sulfuric acid is preferable.
The compound of the formula (30) may be obtained by reducing a compound of formula (29) (the compound of the formula (29) may be synthesized by known methods or according to the methods described by Smith, J. G. et al., Org. Prep. Proc. Int., 123-131, 10, 1978, Buckle, D. R. et al., J. Med. Chem., 919-926, 34, 1991, Stock, L. M. et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 4247, 94, 1972 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 2-141) by using a reducing agent.
The reducing agent to be used include, for example, aliminum reagents such as diisobutyl aluminum hydride, aluminum lithium hydride, lithium trimethoxy aluminum hydride, lithium triethoxy aluminum hydride and lithium tri-t-butoxy aluminum hydride; alkylsilyl reagent such as trimethylsilane and triethylsilane; and boron reagent such as lithium boron hydride, sodium boron hydride, lithum tri-s-butyl boron hydride, potassium tri-s-butyl boron hydride and borane.
Of these reducing agents, sodium boron hydride is preferable.
Compound of formula (1xe2x80x2) in which R1 represents nitro group may be synthesized by the following method.
Namely, the compound of the formula (1xe2x80x2) may be obtained by dehydration-reacting a compound of formula (34) in the presence of an acid.
The acid to be used includes, for example, sulfuric acid, phosphoric acid, potassium hydrogensulfate, oxalic acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid pyridinium and boron trifluoride ether complex.
Of these acids, sulfuric acid is preferable.
A compound of formula (34) may be obtained by nitrating a compound of formula (33) by using nitrating agent.
The nitrating agents to be used includes, for example, nitric acid, mixed acid (a mixture of nitric acid and sulfuric acid), sodium nitrate/sulfuric acid, potassium nitrate/sulfuric acid, acetyl nitrate, nitronium trifluoromethane sulfonate, nitronium tetrafluoroborate.
Of these nitrating agents, mixed acid and acetyl nitrate are peferable.
The compound of the formula (33) may be obtained by acetylating the compound of the formula (32) by using acetylating agent such as acetyl chloride and acetic anhydride.
The compound of the formula (32) may be obtained by reducing the compound of the formula (31) (the compound of the formula (31) is already known compound or may be synthesized according to known methods described by Smith, J. G. et al., Org. Prep. Proc. Int., 123-131, 10, 1978, Buckle, D. R. et al., J. Med. Chem., 919-926, 34, 1991, Stock, L. M. et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 4247, 94, 1972 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 2-141) by using a reducing agent.
The reducing agent to be used include, for example, aliminum reagents such as diisobutyl aluminum hydride, aluminum lithium hydride, lithium trimethoxy aluminum hydride, lithium triethoxy aluminum hydride and lithium tri-t-butoxy aluminum hydride; alkylsilyl reagent such as tirmethylsilane and triethylsilane; and boron reagent such as lithium boron hydride, sodium boron hydride, lithum tri-s-butyl boron hydride, potassium tri-s-butyl boron hydride and borane.
Of these reducing agents, sodium boron hydride is preferable.
Of the compounds of the formula (I) of the present invention, optically active isomers may be produced, for example, by methods of optical resolution of racemic modifications (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 3-141286, U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,037, European Patent No. 409165).
Optically active isomers of the compounds of the formula (15) and of the formula (I-b), may be produced, for example, by methods of asymmetric synthesis (Japanese National Publication No. Hei 5-507645, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 5-301878, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 7-285983, European Patent No. 535377 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,420,314).
As mentioned above, the present inventors have found that the compounds of the formula (I) have a strong activity of reducing the heart rate.
The compounds of the present invention have no activity of retarding cardiac functions but rather have an activity of reducing the heart rate. Because of their activities, it is considered that the compounds according to the present invention may reduce the amount of oxygen to be consumed by cardiac muscles to therefore reduce the motility load of cardiac muscles and exert the anti-stenocardiac activity. In addition, it is also considered that they have an activity of prolonging the effective refractory period to thereby exert an anti-arrhythmic activity.
Therefore, it is expected that the compounds of the present invention are useful for curing cardiovascular disorders in consideration of the oxygen consumption, the energy consumption or the metabolism caused by the cardiac motility and also for curing other cardiac disorders essentially in consideration of the activity of the compounds of reducing the heart rate.
For example, the compounds of the present invention are useful as medicines for cardiac insufficiency of mammals including human beings and also as medicines for curing cardiovascular disorders causing cardiac insufficiency of them such as, for example, medicines for curing ischemic cardiopathy, medicines for curing cardiac fluid retention, medicines for curing pulmonary hypertension, medicines for curing valvulitis, medicines for curing congenital cardiac disorders, medicines for curing cardiomuscular disorders, medicines for curing pulmonary edema, medicines for curing angina of effort, medicines for curing myocardial infarction, medicines for curing arrhythmia, and medicines for curing atrial fibrillation.
The present invention provides pharmaceutical compositions or veterinary compositions containing an effective amount of the compounds of the formula (I) for curing these diseases.
The manner of administration of the compounds of the present invention may be parenteral administration by injections (subcutaneous, intraveneous, intramuscular or intraperitoneal injection), ointments, supositories or aerosols, or an oral administration in the form of tablets, capsules, granules, pills, syrups, liquids, emulsions or suspensions.
The above-mentioned pharmaceutical or veterinary compositions of the present invention contain the above-mentioned compounds of the present invention in an amount of from about 0.01 to 99.5%, preferably from about 0.1 to 30%, based on the total weight of the composition.
To the compounds of the present invention or to the compositions containing the compounds of the present invention, other pharmaceutically or veterinarily active compounds may be incorporated.
Further, these compositions may contain a plurality of the compounds of the present invention.
The clinical dose of the compounds of the present invention varies depending upon the age, the body weight, the sensitivity or the sympton, etc. of the patient. In general, however, the effective daily dose is usually from about 0.003 to 1.5 g, preferably from about 0.01 to 0.6 g for an adult. If necessary, however, an amount outside the above-mentioned range may be employed.
The compounds of the invention may be prepared into various suitable formulations depending upon the manner of administration, in accordance with conventional methods commonly employed for the preparations of pharmaceutical formulations.
Namely, tablets, capsules, granules or pills for oral administration may be prepared by using excipients such as white sugar, lactose, glucose, starch or mannitol; binders such as hydroxypropyl cellulose, syrups, arabic gum, gelatin, sorbitol, tragacanth gum, methyl cellulose or polyvinylpyrrolidone; disintegrants such as starch, carboxymethyl cellulose or its calcium salt, crystal cellulose powder or polyethylene glycol; lubricants such as talc, magnesium or calcium stearate, silica; and smoothers such as sodium laurate, glycerol, etc.
The injections, solutions (liquids), emulsions, suspensions, syrups or aerosol may be prepared using a solvent for the active ingredient such as water, ethyl alcohol, isopropyl alcohol, propylene glycol, 1,3-butylene glycol or polyethylene glycol; surfactants such as sorbitan fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene sorbitan fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene ether of hydrogenated castor oil or lecithin; suspending agents such as sodium salt of carboxymethyl, cellulose derivatives such as methyl cellulose or natural rubbers such as tragacanth or arabic gum; or preservatives such as para-hydroxybenzoic acid, benzalkonium chloride or salts of sorbic acid.
Ointments which are an endermic preparation may be prepared by using, e.g., white vaseline, liquid paraffin, higher alcohols, Macrogol ointment, hydrophilic ointment base or hydrogel base, etc.
The suppositories may be prepared by using, e.g., cacao butter, polyethylene glycol, lanolin, fatty acid triglycerides, coconut oil, polysorbate, etc.